The present invention relates to a link assembly having an adjustable length and, more specifically, to a variable length tie rod assembly.
A current commercial tie rod assembly includes a tie rod and a ball and socket assembly. The tie rod is threaded into a portion of the socket assembly. By rotating the tie rod relative to the socket assembly, the length of the assembly can be adjusted. A jam nut threaded on the tie rod clamps against the socket to resist separation of the tie rod and ball and socket assembly. A clamp mechanism clamps the socket around a portion of the tie rod.
In the known tie rod assembly, the jam nut sometimes becomes loose, which can result in misadjustment of the tie rod assembly length. Thread failure of the tie rod or the socket can also occur due to corrosion, and can result in separation of the tie rod and socket. Thread engagement problems between the tie rod and socket can result from thread size variation and from thread damage during handling. Tie rod thread damage during handling can necessitate rethreading the tie rod. Further, threading the socket is a somewhat troublesome manufacturing operation.
Another problem with the known tie rod assembly can occur during its adjustment. Upon relative rotation of the tie rod and the ball and socket assembly, the ball and socket assembly may windup or pinch the bellows, or dust cover. Contaminants can then enter the ball and socket joint and lubricant can be lost, both of which contribute to accelerated wear of the joint.